Elder Brother Horse-face
| Image = Horse-face.png | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = | Status = dead | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = Passage of time | Age = | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Servant-in-charge | Affiliation = Reliance Sect | Sect = Reliance Sect | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Mortal | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 2 | Manhua = Chapter 2 | Book = 1 | Appearsin = 3 chapters | Quotation = The Reliance Sect does not support slackers. Now that you’re here, you will work for thirty years, upon which you can leave. If you try to escape, well, there are many wild beasts in these lonely mountains, and you will certainly die. Go retrieve your work uniform. From now on, you are isolated from the mortal world, and will work peacefully as a servant. | Speaker = Elder Brother to the new entrants to Reliance Sect, Meng Hao and Li Fugui | Book# = 1 | Chapter# = 2 | ChapterName = The Reliance Sect | Introduction = Elder Brother Horse-face is a minor character seen in the first few chapters of the novel. He is in-charge of showing any recent arrivals in Reliance Sect around and giving them some instructions. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = Given the nickname bestowed upon him, he does have a face almost like that of a horse's, long. He has a cold, emotionless disposition and with his position, is clothed in more expensive and fancier clothes than the lowest-ranked servants in Reliance Sect. He is also apparently feared by some of the servants, as can be surmised when Grandpa Tiger wordlessly backed down from his outrageous demands to Meng Hao and Li Fugui just from hearing his voice. | Background = He is servant within Reliance Sect and ranked at least one tier higher than the normal servants of the sect. He is tasked with supervising the servants and tasked with informing newly-kidnapped mortals their tasks, how they're expected to behave, and what lies in store for them. His real name was never stated. | History = He arranged for Meng Hao and Li Fugui's accommodation when the two first entered Reliance Sect as servants. He gave them instructions about what was to be expected of the two and gave them a bit of advice about the sect's unwritten rules. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Mortals Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Deceased